Don't call me Rae!
by Elaina96
Summary: Raven wasn't thrilled that she would have to train with the changeling on a regular basis. She didn't see why he couldn't just train with Robin and the others. She wondered if Robin was doing this to get back at her for something, because everyone knows BeastBoy is hard to train with, being the jokester that he is, he has a hard time focusing and tends to mess around. BBRAE-ONESHOT


Don't call me Rae!

Raven couldn't help but sigh as she walked into the combat room. He was actually on time, she noticed somewhat surprised. "I must say I expected you to show up late." She spoke as she fully walked into the gym.

"Give me some credit Rae." He smiled.

"It's Raven." She corrected with a glare. She was already regretting agreeing to this.

It all started last week when the Hive-Five got away after a rough battle. Over the years the group of villains had gotten harder to take down, mainly because each month they got a new member to their team. After their harsh defeat, Robin organized a big meeting and explained that they needed to step things up and try a different training method, focusing on Strength and Agility.

He explained that each member was good at certain skills. Starfire- strength. Cyborg- strength. Raven- agility. And Beast Boy-strength, but only in certain animal forms. As for inhuman strength, Cyborg and Starfire are fine. And as for average strength, Robin and Beast Boy are also fine.

As for the training method, Robin wanted Starfire and Cyborg to work with him on Agility and Beast Boy to work with Raven on the same. They had to train everyday for a week, and hopefully make progress.

Raven wasn't thrilled that she would have to train with the changeling on a regular basis. She didn't see why he couldn't just train with Robin and the others. She almost wondered if Robin was doing this to get back at her for something, because everyone knows Beast Boy is hard to train with, being the jokester that he is, he has a hard time focusing and tends to mess around.

Beast Boy could clearly see Raven wasn't that thrilled with their situation. But unlike her he was the opposite, he was ecstatic to train with her. She tended to have a short temper and not take some of his immature actions that well, and it all humored him and he couldn't wait to play. "So what are we doing first boss?" He asked.

She sighed again, "I want you to come at me."

"Come at you?"

"Think of me as Jinx, I'm about to attack, what would you do?"

He was a little nervous now, for out of everyone, he knew Raven was very powerful when she used her powers and he wasn't sure if she was going to use them now. He knew he wasn't supposed to use his, but Robin didn't say anything about her not using hers.

Beast Boy took a big breath and started to somewhat jump up and down, moving his arms. He was going to storm her but the fact that she remained still and emotionless through him off. So he didn't charge and instead remained jumping and moving his arms in place

This irritated Raven as she waited for him to make a move, and finally she shouted in annoyance, "Do something!" He ran forward then, ready to attack, but as soon as he did Raven grabbed the top of his neck and slammed him back onto the ground, jamming her knee into his gallbladder and stomach.

He gasped and choked as she got off of him and he sat up as he began to heave, holding his throat. "Jesus Rae." He gasped, "Was that all really necessary?" He asked still holding his neck and she couldn't help but shake her head, this was only day one...

…

"Hit me."

"Hit you?"

Raven pinched the bridge of her nose. "We have been over this, don't question it or hesitate, just do it!" She ordered, "Now hit me!"

He didn't hesitate this time and did what she ordered, throwing a punch towards her, but before it could reach her face she had grabbed both sides of his arm, stopping the punch. Beast Boy couldn't help but sigh at the defense. "Show off." He huffed.

"No," She began, suddenly grabbing his arm and flipping him over her shoulder, letting him fall hard onto the ground. "That's showing off." She smiled over him.

He sat up and huffed immaturely before snickering to himself, and just like that and with cat like reflexes he pounced on her pinning her to the ground. She hit the floor with an oomph, and glanced up at him somewhat annoyed, but yet slightly impressed that he pulled a fast one on her.

"See, I can be quick too." He grinned.

"Noted. Now can you please get off of me." She asked. He blushed and quickly got up, promptly giving her his hand to help her up.

…

As the days went by and the changeling started to learn he became more cocky with his wins.

She crane kicked his chest, it wasn't enough to knock him down but it did force him to take a step back and regain his balance, and of course she took that opportunity to hit him again. He fell back onto the ground but then quickly swung his body around, knocking down her feet, and once she hit the floor he was quick to hop up and pin her. "Face it Rae," He said catching his breath, "I got you beat. Again." He said, making her smirk, and In one swift maneuver she twisted her arms around and flipped him to the ground, for the first time that day, landing on top of him.

"You were saying?" She beseeched.

"Hmm, impressive, This is usually the part of my dream where you take off your clothes." He said, waggling his eyebrows.

"Right after you get beat up by a girl?" She seethed, jumping off him.

"Oh please, I totally let you win." He said, dusting himself off as he stood up.

…

They continued to duel, every new move she would show him he would mimic moments later, it was somewhat impressive how fast he was learning. It really showed how much he had matured over the years.

It was almost annoying how fast he was catching on, because now that he knew a thing or two he was quick to one up her. He was strong and could easily out strength her with no powers, and to her aggravation he loved reminding her of that fact.

Raven's back it the floor of the gym as Beast Boy pinned her arms down. "Raven this is the 4th time today I've pulled a fast one on you." He informed her, as if she didn't know.

"What's your point?" She asked harshly.

"No point really, I just think you like me on top of you." He snickered and she responded with a revolted face expression.

"Get off!" She demanded, harshly shoving him off of her.

Technically Raven did well for the week was almost over and Beast Boy had clearly improved on his combat fighting. Now she just wished he would stop flirting with her, it was obnoxious and disruptive, and she didn't like it.

"Oh come on Rae, don't be like that, I was just playing."

"I'm sick of your playing, this whole week you have been playing!" She yelled, "And I'm sick of it, I'm sick of the, 'You look hot from this angle,' and 'We should do this again sometime, maybe with our clothes off!" She said mocking his voice.

"Geez Rae, I'm sorry."

"And stop calling me RAE!" She yelled, throwing her hands at him. He closed his eyes and tensed, waiting for the hit, but when it didn't come he opened his eyes to see he was holding her thrashing back by grabbing her arms. He looked up and smiled realizing what had happened. "Let go of me." She barked yanking her arms away, and he realized then how much stronger he was then her.

"You're not very strong Rae-aven." He quickly corrected.

"Do you want me to bring my powers into this?" She asked threateningly.

"What? no, no don't bring powers into this. I'm not making fun of you, I'm just saying maybe now I can show you a thing or two." She turned and looked at him with a questioning glare. "Hear me out, tomorrow meet me here and let me train you a bit." He offered nicely.

She continued to glare at him but she had to admit strength wasn't her strong suit, and she was a little curious at how he could teach her. "Fine." She said coldly.

"Great, the student has become the teacher." He grinned and she huffed in dread.

…

Raven really was tempted not to show up the next day and the only reason she did show up was so Beast Boy wouldn't think she was a coward. Raven entered the gym to see he was waiting for her, a smile on his face. "Right on time." He grinned.

"Did you think I wouldn't be?" She questioned.

"No, I guess not." He said sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

"Okay, so what do you want me to do first?" She asked, trying not to sound dreadful.

He moved slightly to the left to reveal a punching bag behind him. "Hit it." He said simply, his hands behind his back.

"Hit it?" She questioned.

"Don't question it, just do it." He said mockingly. She rolled her eyes and huffed before walking up and punching the bag. "Wrong." He suddenly told her and she turned to face him.

"Excuse me?" She questioned.

"Your hitting it wrong." He told her. "Here, like this." He said, walking up to strike the bag with precision and force. Raven suddenly noticed he hadn't just become a fast learner but also much better at hand-on-hand combat. "You gotta hit with your core not with your arm, use your whole body." He said punching it again. "Now you try." He said, moving aside. She rolled her eyes and hit the bag again, but she wasn't exactly getting the hang of it. "Wow you're bad at this." He teased.

"The student is only as good as her teacher." She retorted hitting it again.

He snickered before walking behind her, "Here, let me help you." He said slightly grabbing her waist.

She quickly pulled away from him and turned to face him, "What are you doing?"

"Relax, It's not like I'm gonna cop a feel or anything." She gave a suspicious glance before turning back to the bag, "Unless you want me to." She heard him say playfully.

"Is this a game to you?" She asked harshly, turning to face him.

"No, no, I'm sorry…" He apologized playfully before getting serious, "All joking aside, I do want to help." He said honestly, and she couldn't help but believe him. She hesitantly turned to face the bag again as he grabbed her waist forcing her to tighten her gut, "Keep tension here." He told her as she hit the bag. "See… that was much better." He grinned and she couldn't help but agree, though she hated to admit it.

"Okay what's next?" She asked.

"Now we forget the bag, hit me." He told her and to his surprise she didn't hesitate and went to punch him, and he barely blocked it. "Ho, ha… Nice." He breathed, "But remember you taught me agility." She went to punch him again and he blocked it. "Rae, you already know agility, you need to focus on strength, hit hard, not fast." He instructed.

"Don't call me Rae." She told him, hitting him a little harder.

He smirked, blocking off her hit before speaking, "Rae, baby, you need to hit a little harder." He said sweetly. She knew what he was doing, he was trying to get her angry and make her fight harder, and because of that she really tried to do the opposite and control her rage. He could tell she was holding back her emotions and it almost made him laugh, now this was a true game, and she was ganna get mad. "You hit like a girl, Rae." He taunted and she huffed before swinging at him again. He noticed she was hitting harder which meant his tactics were working. "You-know, you look pretty hot when your all built up, Rae." He smirked and almost flinched when she hit him hard right above the belt. "Oh, ha, now if you want to play that game it will have to be in your bedroom." He said playfully.

"In your dreams." She said harshly throwing her arms at him, but he quickly moved and grabbed her, pulling her close.

"You're always in my dreams Rae." He said, before realizing how close he had pulled her. Her breath caught in her throat at their proximity as their surprised eyes focused on one another. She wanted to shove him away but found she couldn't move out of their position. This suddenly wasn't a game anymore to him as his eyes slowly couldn't help but look down at her lips. Their breathing was heavy as they slowly parted lips and eyelids began to fall as they grew near, but before the distance between them closed she somewhat regained her train of thought.

"Gar." She whispered sweetly.

"Hmm?" He asked, inches away from kissing her.

"Don't call me RAE!" She said harshly punching him, knocking him out.


End file.
